Currently, services for notifying users of various information are provided in a display terminal such as a mobile phone or a personal computer by displaying on a desktop various information items acquired via the Internet or various data within a mobile terminal. For example, there are services and techniques that notify users of various information items by displaying the information items on a desktop screen, for example, a RSS reader for displaying information on the Internet such as news releases, blogs etc. or a widget for displaying weather information, stock information or others.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view for illustrating an image generation operation in a conventional mobile terminal. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional mobile terminal periodically receives various information items from distribution servers of information distribution companies. Such distribution information items may typically include weather information, news, stock information, event information, traffic information and so on. The mobile terminal executes notification applications corresponding to the various information items and generates images to be displayed on the mobile terminal based on the received distribution information items and internal information stored in the mobile terminal. The generated images are displayed on a screen of a display device for the individual notification applications as illustrated in FIG. 1.